zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Illusion
When I first made this page I called it False Walls because thats what it is refered to in Zelda II but I also included info on invisible walls and invisible enemies due to the similaritys. Should this page remain False Walls (an offical name) or moved to somehting like illusions or something to make more sense? Alternetivly we could make two seperate pages one for invisible objects and enemies and one for fake objects Oni Link 15:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I say either make a seperate page for "Invisible Wall" and "False Wall" or make them all on one big page called "Illusion" or "Illusions". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is fine how it is now, but if there are two official names I think we should make two separate pages. The 19:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont think there is an offical name for invisible things. The closest i can get is the discription upoin reveving the lens of truth "mysteries that are invisible to the naked eye" and that wouldnt really work as a name Oni Link 19:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really think this should be moved to "Illusion". There we can talk about all the invisible/fake things. Because this title alone makes it seem like we are talking about "Fake walls" only which we clearly aren't since you also talk about floors and stuff. And now we are talking about invisible things too. I think Illusion works best for this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::If some one doesn't disagree or throw in a different opinion by tomorrow I will move it to illusion. Oni Link 20:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There you'll be able to talk about the invisible things too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 1st Quest If I'm not mistaken, I believe the first quest in The Legend of Zelda contains false walls on some of the later dungeons. Can anybody confirm or deny? --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I know from memory theres a false wall as early as the first dungeon which lets you slip two rooms O wait were talking false walls not bombable walls. No I dont think there are any false walols in the first quest apart from the one that gets you to the very north east most location of the overworld. i could be wrong though. Oni Link 17:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Princess So now that this is about invisible things too should we count the shadow insects from twilght princess? Or would they not be considered illusions as such since they are meant to be visible to everyone but Link. Regardless we should mention thr Poes and those Soilders in Hyrule Castle Oni Link 18:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) My understanding of it is that its all a mind trick. Are they invisible or do you only tink you cant see them? But if you can, come up with a better name Oni Link 18:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Fake objects etc. I'm pretty sure I've seen some fakery in Snowhead Temple, in the room with the broken bridge. I think that there's an image of a Fairy in a bubble just beneath the bridge (fully rendered, or something) that cannot be reached (I've gotten all the fairies in the Temple without getting that one). When I put on the Lens of Truth, I think it disappeared....... Anyway, it might not go here, but I think it needs some research and/or mention. Naxios10 (talk) 11:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC)